All is Fair in Love and War
by Nerwen Aldarion
Summary: Co Written by Tinuviel Undomiel: AU After searching for the mythical Last Altera for five years Ronon returns to realize just what he left behind. Elizabeth is partnered with John who she resents because of a misdeed years ago. Shwier TeylaRonon
1. Prologue: Far Away

Disclaimer: We own nothing but we do own Terrin

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: This fic has a story behind it, before I wrote Atlantis fics I wrote Star Wars fics and one of the fics I came up with but never wrote was one called All is Fair in Love and War, it was a cute funny fic that was close to my heart because it was all about mistakes and miscomunication well I loved it so much my sister and I decided to convert to an Atlantis fic and like a sign that it was meant to be I heard a song called Far Away by Nickelback that seemed to have been written for this fic. I challenge you to either listen to or find the lyrics to this song and I gurantee you will see what I see when you hear it; this story.

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: My sister has been bugging me and bugging me to write this fic and FINALLY I was able to get somewhere with the Shwier portion of this fic, hopefully you'll all enjoy it I know we do.

* * *

All is Fair in Love and War

Prologue: Far Away

_I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if I don't see you any more_

_Far Away: Nickelback_

_

* * *

_

The galaxy is a busy place, ships zooming by, stars collapsing unto themselves and the ever present between the Traterans and the Rumarans. But there were moments when it seemed to stand still and these were the moments Teyla Emmagen cherished.

She was curled up on the windowsill her knees to her chest and her head resting on her knees. Wearing only a white robe she stared out the window as the first streaks of dawn appeared. She smiled at the rising sun and the world which was just beginning to awaken. Life was far from perfect but at this moment you could disregard that fact and almost believe in the childish dreams you long to come true.

Teyla heard the shifting of the bed and knew someone else had awakened a long with the rest of the world. She softly walked over to the bed and lay back down cuddling up to Ronon Dex.

"Wake up," she whispered in his ear as she gently kissed his temple.

Ronon smiled and laughed, "Are you trying to kill me?"

She shook her head, "I'm just making sure you fulfill your promise." She kissed him long and tenderly on the lips then began a trail of kisses on his jaw.

"What promise?" He asked and groaned a little as she began to kiss his chest.

"Last night," She explained, "you said you were going to make love to me all night long when in fact you made love to me once and promptly fell asleep."

He laughed and turned her on her back and rolled on top of her, "Far be it from me to go back on a promise."

The reasons for Ronon's promise had been simple, he had returned from a mission that had taken longer than expected. It still astounded him how much he could miss her after only a few days it amazed him even more how quickly he fell in love with her. After being together for over a year he hadn't tired of her and by now he knew that he never would.

They didn't leave the bedroom until the afternoon rolled in. "I've got that meeting with O'Neill," Ronon reminded her as he grabbed a bite to eat from the fridge.

"Don't forget to unpack," She told him. He made a face and she laughed, "I'm serious I've got things to do today."

"What things?" He asked as he grabbed her playfully.

"Shopping things," She explained and he walked away.

"Okay I'll go before you say I have to go with you."

* * *

Mission debriefings were usually simple, there were the few when an operative did something wrong at which point O'Neill chews said operatives heads out. But none could be as important as this one. 

Ronon knew that the information he'd obtained on the mission could potentially be vitally important to the Traterans. This could be proof that the last Altera still existed, but that was it, a possibility. That was why he hadn't told Teyla, there was no need to raise hopes over a possible dead end.

"The information you found has been decoded," Jack O'Neill began, "You were right it does mention the last Altera." He let that sink in before he continued, "The information is several months old but it does specify where he was at the time and that the Rumarans are after him."

Ronon nodded, "What do we do?"

"Keep an eye out for him."

He blinked, "That's it? He's the last Altera we have to find him."

"We don't have his current position, a name, a description; I'm not going to waste man power on this."

"It wouldn't be wasting anything; this is the edge we've been needing in the war."

"The galaxy is huge; the odds of us finding him with what we have…it would be like looking for a needle in a very large haystack." Jack sighed, "Even if you did find him it could take years."

"I'm willing to do it."

"I'm not willing to let you, you're the best damn operative we've got and I can't afford to have you running across the galaxy on a fool's errand," Jack told him sternly, "put it to rest Dex, that's an order"

* * *

Teyla stared at the test in her hand, the bright color standing out. At first it was the chilling fear that swept her followed by the stronger emotion of joy. 

She heard the door to the apartment open, quickly shoving the test in the drawer; she whirled around to see Ronon storming through the doorway.

"What's wrong?" She asked drawing from past experiences to calm him down as quickly as possible before he started breaking things.

"O'Neill isn't willing to take risks." Ronon growled, "It may cost us the war."

Teyla held up her hand to stop him, "What risks are you talking about?"

"I found information about the last Altera."

Teyla was stunned, "The last Altera? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't sure until the information I found was decoded."

She shook her head, "I don't understand."

"The information is old," He explained, "We don't know where exactly he is or anything."

"And you want to find him." She finished.

"Yes."

"But Ronon with as little information as you have…" Teyla began to realize what was going on, "You want to go! On a mission that could take years!"

"Teyla we are talking about the last Altera, this could turn the tide of the war."

"But you have no information you would be searching for years, anywhere and everywhere, you would be throwing your life away," she continued lowering her voice to almost a whisper, "You'd be throwing me away."

"If I don't do this I'd be throwing the war away."

"There are some things more important than the war!"

"Like what?!"

The words hung in the air that now seemed frigid with anger.

Teyla stared at him caught between wanting to slap him and telling him just what he would throw away. Instead pain filled her eyes, "I can't believe you said that."

"I'm thinking about more than just us," Ronon explained, "I'm thinking about everyone." He started towards the door, "I just…I need to think about what to do."

He about ran into Elizabeth Weir as she walked in through the door. One look at the occupants and she could tell something was wrong.

"What happened?" She asked once Ronon left the apartment.

Teyla shook her head, "He found some information about the last Altera."

"I heard about that." Elizabeth had studied the Altera for as long as Teyla knew her, any information about the last Altera that existed she was sure to know it

"…well he wants to go after him." Teyla explained.

Elizabeth was confused, "But there is barely any information about him."

"I know but he's willing to go after him on a mission that could take years!" Teyla sighed, "He's angry because I don't think he should go…I don't want him to do any thing he'll regret or…leave anything behind."

Elizabeth knew that Teyla was talking about more than just herself, "What are you talking about?"

Teyla reached behind her and opened the drawer pulling out the test. Elizabeth's eyes widened, "Is that a…?"

"Yes."

"This means that you might be…"

"Yes."

"Oh my gosh you're pregnant!" She exclaimed pulling Teyla into a hug, "How? When?"

"You know how and I don't know when," Teyla told her, "And I'm not even completely sure but I have all the symptoms."

"Well we have to find out," She grabbed Teyla's hand, "let's go to the infirmary."

* * *

They met Laura in the infirmary; she was busy drooling over Carson. Lorne and Rodney had a running bet as to when Carson would ask her out. 

Once Teyla and Elizabeth explained their reason for their visit Laura stopped drooling and started shrieking, "Oh my god you're pregnant!"

"Alls I took was a test, I'm not sure."

"You can check right?" Laura asked Carson.

"Aye but it will take a little while lass," He explained.

"I'll wait," Teyla said, "I'm a little anxious."

An hour and a half later she was still anxious but now so were Laura and Elizabeth. "How long can it take to get a yes or a no?" Laura asked to no one in particular.

"I'm here," Carson announced bearing the results. All three girls crowded around him, he smiled at Teyla, "Congratulations."

With that it was a chorus of screams and hugs as everyone spoke at once. What was she going to get the baby? Did she want a boy or a girl? Did she have any names? Was Ronon going to propose? And how would she tell him?

That question had Teyla stumped which made Laura go into a tizzy as she spouted idea after idea, each one became more and more elaborate.

When they reached the apartment door Elizabeth said the one sensible thing, "Why don't you just sit him down and tell him?"

"That sounds reasonable," Teyla agreed, "and I shall as soon as I can speak to him…_alone_."

She walked into her apartment and she found it empty, "He must still be out," Teyla remarked a sinking feeling settled in her stomach. She looked at the counter and saw a note; she gasped when she read it and handed it to Elizabeth.

"Don't wait for me," Elizabeth read aloud.

Laura snatched it away, "Maybe it's not what you think, maybe he's meaning 'don't wait for me to eat dinner' or 'don't wait for me to go to bed'?"

Teyla wasn't listening; she was calling the hanger bay, "Is Ronon there?"

"He took his ship out half an hour ago, said something about a mission."

She nodded as a lump in her throat formed, with shaky fingers she dialed Jack's office, "Was Ronon sent on a mission?" She choked out.

"No," Jack said, "Why?"

"He's gone," She whispered and dropped the holophone as the tears fell.

* * *

_Six months later_

Teyla rushed down to the debriefing room as quickly as her pregnant belly would let her. She was seven months along and she had spent the last six of them in a haze, a confused and depressed haze, waiting for news on Ronon and now there was something.

She walked into the room to see Sam and Jack talking to Terrin Dalton a childhood friend of hers from her home world of Athos. When they saw her she saw the look in their eyes and the uncertainty about whether or not to tell her in her condition.

"I can take it," She told them, "What I can't take is not knowing anything."

Sam and Jack exchanged looks before Jack spoke, "You know Terrin," She nodded, "Well he was assigned to locate Ronon."

"Did he?"

Terrin stood up, "Yes I did, and I found him on Baldusha…at a bar." He hesitated before continuing, "He expressed great anger at the Traterans, particularly you General O'Neill and you Teyla. Needless to say I felt that he would not return willingly."

"I don't understand." Teyla said.

"He said that he was through with the war if the Traterans were unwilling to take risks, that he would find the last Altera on his own."

Teyla looked at him hopefully, "Did you tell him about the baby?"

Terrin sighed, "He said that nothing would make him return."

Teyla nodded and tears sparkled in her eyes, "I'll have to have him declared a traitor," Jack said softly.

"I understand," She whispered and quietly walked away with the realization that she was truly alone.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Awww so sad for Teyla, things get interesting when Ronon returns and the problems begin. Please Review 


	2. A Hero's Welcome

Disclaimer: We own nothing

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: This chapter is the one that sets the events and plotline into play. It brings out the emotions that drive the characters throughout htis fic. Ronon does come back this chapter with the Last Altera and as you might guess Teyla's reaction is to die for.

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: This chapter you meet John and I'm sure you guys will love him. We hope you like the Ronon and John friendship parts in this chapter and we hope you love how they meet as much as we do.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Hero's Welcome

_Five Years Later_

_The nervous feeling of butterflies settled in Teyla's stomach as she stared at the procession through a crack in the door. The white satin of her dress was smooth against her skin and her palms sweated as she clutched the bouquet of sweet smelling flowers. She watched as her tiny daughter was ooohed and ahhed over as she walked down the aisle dropping the petals this way and that glowing from all of the attention._

_Finally the time came for her to take her steps into the crowd, all of her friends and family watching as she took the final plunge. With a shaky breath she made her way down. Her eyes scanned the room as people smiled and snapped pictures; Elizabeth grinned from the front, her maid of honor, and gave thumbs up for encouragement._

_Teyla's eyes flitted to another person, the one she was doing this for, the one she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with. Ronon looked uncomfortable in his formal clothes but his eyes shined, eyes that bespoke of tenderness and love. Suddenly all the fear and nervousness that had befallen her melted away as she kept her eyes locked on his. _

_He held out his hand to take hers and lead her into a life of happiness, the one she'd been dreaming about for years. All she needed to do was take one more step and…_

"Mommy!" The shout of her three year old daughter broke the spell of Teyla's day dream. Justina or Tina as everyone called her jumped into her mother's arms laughing from the antics of Elizabeth who had been leading a merry chase around the apartment. "What are you doing?" Tina asked.

"I'm looking at wedding dresses," Teyla explained, "What do you think?"

Tina stared hard at the dresses and selected one that was covered with frills and bows, "That one!"

Teyla raised and eyebrow amused by the choice and flipped to another dress that was much more simple held up with spaghetti straps and some bead designs, "What about this one?"

Tina nodded enthusiastically, "You'd look bootiful in that one Mommy."

"Thanks," She turned her head to Elizabeth, "What do you think?"

Elizabeth cocked her head at the dress, "I think it's pretty, Terrin will like it."

"Yes well I doubt that Terrin would be able to plan a wedding to save his life," Teyla said and Elizabeth laughed, "His only job is to show up."

Teyla set her daughter on her feet and got up from the chair to clean up the crumbs from Tina's lunch, Tina followed her mother, "Mommy why you marry Terrin?"

Teyla explained, "Well honey I've been dating him for two years now and I like him, he likes me and he loves you, remember when he proposed to us?"

"Uh huh," She nodded, "Aunty Laura says he will be my new daddy."

Teyla knelt down so she was level with her daughter, "Is that what's bothering you, do you want him to be your daddy?" Tina nodded and Teyla smiled, "Good because Terrin wants to be your daddy too."

Tina grinned happily, "Can I call him daddy?"

"I think he would like that very much," Teyla grinned standing up. Tina pacified by their talk rushed into her room to play Teyla smiled at her as she left.

"She's growing up so fast," Elizabeth remarks.

"I know I can't believe she's turning four in a couple months."

"Is she excited about the wedding?"

"She's excited about being a flower girl," Teyla explained, "and she's excited about Terrin becoming her father."

"What about Terrin?"

"Terrin is very excited about the wedding, that's why he proposed."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "I mean how does he feel about Tina?"

"He's been talking about adopting her after the wedding," Teyla admitted, "If the fact that I have a daughter bothers him than I doubt he would have proposed."

"Yes well he's been in love with you since you were kids I doubt he'll let you get away so easily," Elizabeth grinned.

Teyla sighed, "If only I'd smartened up when we were kids I wouldn't have gotten myself into a mess with Ronon."

Elizabeth softened, "Teyla…" She began.

"No," Teyla interrupted, "He's been gone for five years he doesn't deserve to be in my thoughts let alone cause me pain. I'm with Terrin now, Tina likes him, she's finally getting the father she deserves, I'm fine."

"Does Tina still…" Elizabeth began hesitant to ask.

Teyla nodded, "He's dead to her and he's dead to me too."

"Do they know where he is?"

Teyla shook her head, "Probably off somewhere having the time of his life."

* * *

The explosion shook the ground and sent debris flying everywhere Ronon with it. He took the brunt of the fall on his left side and winced in pain. Who knew they would have a proton grenade? 

The good news about the blast was that it brought the ceiling down with it, sealing the hallway and giving Ronon the edge he needed to leave this floating rock behind him.

For five years he'd infiltrated Rumaran bases looking for leads on the last Altera, he'd found them. A trail that the Rumarans had on him for years he'd been playing catch up on the information and the closer he got to finding him the more Rumarans he had to take down.

This base looked like another dead end and Ronon headed back to his ship. He was close to the hangar bay when his Rumaran friends caught up with him and it was another chase. Two Fire Benders began to throw flames towards him down the hall, the most he could do was fire a few shots at them and run like hell.

He made it to the hangar bay and quickly disabled the door, it would only give him a few minutes of respite but that was more than enough for him to get away. There was only one problem; someone was already in his ship!

_This cannot be happening_ Ronon thought as he pulled his gun on the would be thief, "Get out of my ship now!"

The guy put up his hands to show he was unarmed, "We can both get out of this together," he pointed out.

"You're getting out of this," Ronon began, "by getting out of my ship!"

A laser blast came from the hole that the Rumaran had made through the door, both men ducked down to avoid getting hit. The guy turned to Ronon, "You got to let me help you that way both of us can live."

Ronon hesitated unsure whether to trust this guy before climbing into the passenger seat, "At least tell me you know how to fly a ship."

He grinned, "I can fly anything with wings." With that he hit the accelerator and blasted out of the hanger bay.

The chase wasn't over yet where the ones on the ground could go not further the ones in the air picked up the chase. Three fighters were on their tail and Ronon was wishing he was the one at the controls. "You have to lose them," he said a little anxious.

"I can do it," He told him as he flew this way and that. There was debris from many battles over the planet and he knew it was the best place to try and out run them.

Right from the start one of the Rumaran's wings clipped one of the pieces of debris sending him in circles until he exploded into a shower of sparks.

"One down," he remarked to Ronon who didn't say anything. He continued to flit in and out of the wreckage, he turn the ship on its side to go through a particularly tight space. The lucky Rumaran went around it; the unlucky one tried to go through it and met the same fate as its other brethren.

Now there was one left and this one was hard to shake and he was quickly running out of debris to go through. "Damnit," he muttered when the Rumaran started to fire on them and the ship took a hit.

"I thought you said you could get us out of this," Ronon remarked.

He grinned, "Technically I said I could help you I never said we were getting out of it." He laughed a little when Ronon glared at him, "Watch this." He slammed on the brakes making Ronon and himself lurch forward in their seats. When they looked up the ship that was behind them was now in front of them. "Bye bye," He said before pulling the trigger and the chase ended in a shower of sparks.

They both breathed a sigh of relief as they flew away from the planet. Ronon told him to set a hyperspace jump to a nearby system so they both could take a well needed breather. The guy leaned back in his seat, "So what had you running through a Rumaran base being chased by two flame throwers?"

Ronon raised an eyebrow, "That's it? Not even a name first?"

He grinned, "Alright what's your name?"

"What's yours?"

"I asked first."

Ronon smiled, "Ronon Dex."

"John Sheppard," he told him, "Now will you tell me why they were on your tail?"

"I was looking for someone," Ronon explained, "Someone that can help the Traterans?"

John was a little surprised, "You work for the Traterans?"

"Sort of," Ronon told him, "It's a little complicated and a long story."

"I'll bet," John remarked, "So who're you looking for?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"I get around I might know who it is?"

Ronon laughed, "I doubt it. Now why were you running around a Rumaran base?" He asked implying that the former topic of conversation was now closed.

John took the hint, "I was captured by them, and they've been after me for a while, thanks to your little escapade I was able to escape."

"What'd you do that got you in trouble with them?" Ronon asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me," he challenged.

"Nothing," was the reply that earned a skeptical look from Ronon, "I'm serious. I try to stay out of there way and they keep on hunting me down."

"Rumarans don't hunt someone for nothing," he stated, "You must have done something you're just not telling me."

"Same thing as you," John said, "You won't tell me who you're looking for."

"It's a matter of importance."

"I don't doubt that, I'm just saying if you tell me I might have a way to help you."

Ronon rolled his eyes, "Fine," he conceded, "I'm looking for the Last Altera."

John looked back at him with a small frown, "Last Altera?"

"You mean you've never heard of him?" he asked incredulously.

"I didn't say that, I just didn't know anyone was really looking for him," he replied, "So, tell me about this Last Altera."

"What do you want to know?"

"How did he become the last?"

"That's a bit of a history lesson," Ronon began, "The Altera were a race of beings, similar to humans. They were constantly at war with the Rumarans. They had powers that could counter all of the Rumarans' skills—fire, water, earth, and air. For thousands of years, the Rumarans lay quiet and the Altera assumed they had given up. They showed up almost 30 years ago with technology far more advanced than any the Altera had ever seen. The war was over within weeks and we humans were left to fend for ourselves. That's when we formed the Trateran Alliance." He stopped as he remembered how long and hard his people had been fighting. "Five years after the Altera were destroyed our men were combing the fallen capital when they found a secret passage under the palace. The body of an Altera soldier was found as well as a message he'd written, _'There is always hope as long as one of us survives. You must find the Last.'_"

"Not exactly an arrow pointing you in the right direction," John commented.

"Right," he agreed, "over the years we found more information. We realized that the Last Altera was probably the prince, whose body was never found when the rest of the royal family was all accounted for. Eventually we ran out of clues and some of us decided that it was a hoax."

"Obviously not everyone, you're looking for him," he said.

Ronon paused before saying, "It's just me. The Traterans refused to let me go on this mission so I left and I've been searching ever since." He shook he head, "I've been looking for the last five years I finally thought I'd reached the end of it on the base. I thought for sure I'd find him, but he wasn't there."

"How do you know?" John asked.

He stared at him with an irritated look, "Because he _wasn't_ there."

"Are you sure about that?"

Now Ronon was thinking about shoving the guy out the airlock, "Of course I'm sure, what makes you think I'm wrong?"

John smiled and his eyes fell on the pistol strapped to Ronon's waist, "That's a nice gun, can I see it?"

His question was returned with a glare and curt, "No."

John raised his hand and before Ronon could react the gun flew out of the holster and into his open palm. "This is really nice," John admired, running his fingers over the smooth metal.

Ronon stared back in astonishment, "How did you…?" he then snapped out of his shock, "Give me that!" he reached over to retrieve his weapon.

John laughed and handed him then gun, "You finally put a name to what I am."

Now he realized what exactly had just happened, "You've got to be kidding me."

The Last Altera smiled, "Looks like your search is over."

Ronon shook his head, "Why am I having a hard time believing this?"

"Because I'm a much more fun prince than you imagined," He sighed when Ronon glared at him, "What do you want me to do, calm a storm, read your thoughts, pull the gun out of your holster again?"

"Shutting up would be nice."

"Not one of my abilities," he countered, "Look, I never knew who I was. My life has been one nightmare after another. I've had to master the art of thievery to make a living." He described, "I ran into a weird looking guy with pale skin and red eyes about ten years ago and tried to take his money. He threw a fireball at me and I didn't burst into flames. Next thing I knew about ten of his buddies were on my tail. I've been trying to avoid the Rumarans ever since. Obviously I was something special, but this," he removed a small circular amulet from around his neck, "is the only thing that might have told me." He handed it to Ronon as he said, "I can't read it."

Ronon studied the amulet carefully, "It's Altera, I recognize that, but I can't tell you what it says. I know some people who can though. But you're right; it's obvious what you are."

"So what do we do now?"

"Set a course for Hrenden there's a Trateran base there," Ronon grinned and slapped the dashboard in front of him, "Yes!" He shouted, "I can go home!"  
John looked at him amused, "Well you're excited."

"I've been looking for you for five damn years, yes I'm excited."

"Any particular reason why home is so appealing," He noticed that Ronon remained silent and John grinned, "Who is she?"

"Someone I love," Ronon admitted, "and I left her behind." He pulled out an old worn picture folded from being looked at hundreds of times over the years.

John looked at the captured moment in time, a beautiful woman with light brown hair and soft brown eyes smiled back at him, she was leaning against a ship and happiness shined in her eyes. "She's pretty, what's her name?"

"Teyla," Ronon told him, "Teyla Emmagen."

"And you left her behind," John commented and handed him back the picture, "Well then we better get you back to the Traterans so you can make an honest woman out of her."

They both laughed a little but John frowned at the equipment in front of him, "Damnit."

"What is it?"

"We're leaking fuel, must have been when that last Rumaran hit us, we'll have to stop somewhere nearby to make repairs." He noticed the disappointed look on Ronon's face, "It will only take a day tops and then I'll get you back to your lady love."

"That's what you say, what happens is completely different."

"There isn't anything to worry about, it's a quick stop, trust me."

That quick stop turned into a six week long stay.

* * *

"What was it that you said, oh yes just a quick stop." Ronon remarked when they finally blasted their way away from the planet. 

"Okay how was I supposed to know that the ship would be taken by a crime circuit or that a Lord I'd stolen from would be there and still be after my head?" John defended himself.

It was the truth; the quick stop had been anything but. Bad luck had brought on one delay after another in which Ronon had to bust John out of jail and they had to go to the other side of the planet to get their ship back. John ended up racing in a swoop race to win their ship which was part of the prize.

But their stay on the planet was good for one thing, the two had to stick close together to get out of there and a friendship had formed. It had come about rather quickly and had delved deep they surmised there wasn't much that they didn't know about each other.

"We're a few hours out," John remarked, "barring any other complications we should make it there."

Ronon sighed, "I should tell you that when we get there I'll probably be arrested."

John blinked, "Why?"

"I was looking for you for the Traterans; I didn't say that I was doing it under orders."

"Why wouldn't they want you to find me?"

"There's a reason that it took five years for me to find you," Ronon explained, "when I started out the only clue I had was that the Rumaran were looking for you. General O'Neill didn't think it was worth the risk, I disagreed."

"So you busted out of there against orders and found me," John finished, "Looks like you were right." He sighed, "Well I'll be sure to put in a good word for you since I have a feeling that they're going to like me a lot."

* * *

Just like Ronon said they had barely stepped off the ship when he was arrested and led away. John relished the look on the head officer's face when he answered the question about who he was with "I'm the Last Altera." 

Immediately he was escorted to General O'Neill's office and the silver haired commander eyed him with curiosity, "My men tell me that you've announced yourself as the Last Altera."

"That's right," John told him.

"Give me one good reason why I should believe you."

"I've got this," John pulled out the amulet.

Jack stared at the amulet for a long time, "Daniel," He said to the brown hair man on his right, "Read that."

The one called Daniel squinted through his glasses, "It's the birthright of the prince of the Altera."

"As in…"

"The mythical last Altera." He finished.

"Not so mythical," John said causing both men to look up at him, "what?"

Daniel spoke up, "Well you're not as prince like as we were expecting."

"I've been getting that a lot," John explained.

Jack was still skeptical, "Can you prove to us that you are the last Altera?"

John rolled his eyes and looked at his amulet in Daniel's hands, "I'd like that back," he said and gestured with his fingers. The amulet flew out of his hands and into John's opened one. Both Jack and Daniel stared in shock.

"I'm convinced," Jack said first.

"Me too," Daniel replied.

"Great now that we have that out of the way, what are the odds of getting my buddy Ronon out of jail?"

Jack leaned back in his chair, "You have to understand I declared Ronon a traitor over four years ago, he disobeyed orders and refused to return."

"He disobeyed orders to find me," John said, "He was right no matter how you spin it."

"He still didn't follow the chain of command not to mention he stole a ship."

John thought for a moment and smiled, "How big of an edge am I to you guys?"

Jack and Daniel looked at each other, "Very," Daniel said.

"I've survived the last thirty years on my own I'm pretty sure I can survive the rest of my life…you see I don't really need you."

Jack was silent thinking about what he said, "So you're saying if we don't let him go you're going to leave?"

John smiled, "You might say that."

Jack looked at him for a while sizing him up, "All you had to do was ask."

John grinned knowing he had won, "I want his record cleared, not a black mark or a whisper of the word traitor on it."

"It'll take some time," Jack told him.

"As long as it gets done."

Jack smiled, he had to admire this guy, five minutes in here and he was issuing orders. Nothing that Jack wouldn't have done himself but why tell him that. "Alright lets see if we can get you situated in some quarters," He said picking up his holophone, "Oh and _a lot_ of people are going to want to meet you."

John grinned, "I always wanted a fan club."

A few minutes later John was escorted out of his office to some empty quarters a few minutes after that Daniel left talking a mile a minute. Finding the Last Altera had been his dream for years and now that it had come true, well needless to say Jack's friend was acting like he'd smoked Tumulus weed.

Jack sighed as he thought about all the calls he'd have to make, a lot of people were going to want to hear about this and a lot of people were going to want information yesterday. But he knew that there was one person he had to call first he just didn't know how Teyla Emmagen was going to take this bombshell.

* * *

Tina was running around the apartment shrieking, "Big bug big bug!" 

Teyla chased after her, "What bug?"

"In there," She pointed; a holovid was on, a horror film that was obviously not meant for little girls.

Teyla sighed and turned it off, "The bug is gone," she announced to her daughter.

Tina shook her head and pulled the blanket around her tighter, "It gonna come after me, don't let it get me Mommy!"

She wrapped her arms around her child, "It's not real Tina it can't hurt you."

Elizabeth came in from the back room, "What's going on?"

Teyla rolled her eyes, "She saw one of those horror movies that Laura likes so much and now she's convinced that a giant insect is going to come after her." Tina buried herself closer to her mother when she said that.

Elizabeth looked at Teyla apologetically, "I'm sorry I didn't know it was there." She sat down next to Tina to help in the comforting.

The holophone beeped signaling that someone was calling, "I'll get it," Teyla said standing up leaving Elizabeth to take care of the frightened Tina.

"Hello?"

"Teyla its O'Neill," Jack said from the phone.

"If this is about the mission from Batura can it wait?" Teyla asked, "My daughter's having a bit of a problem."

"This isn't about that," Jack told her, he hesitated before continuing, "We've got the Last Altera."

Teyla's eyes widened in shock, "That's…that's unbelievable, I mean it's wonderful but…wow."

"Yeah we're all really excited about it," He said trying to hide his nervousness, "but that's not why I'm calling you."

Teyla furrowed her brow, "What are you talking about?"

"It's Ronon, he's the one who brought him here…and _he's_ here."

Elizabeth turned just in time to watch her friend fall to the floor, "Teyla!" She exclaimed and rushed over to her.

The sound of Jack's voice calling out Teyla's name came from the phone, "Jack," Elizabeth said picking it up.

"Did she faint?" He asked.

"Apparently," She said a little alarmed.

"I figured," He remarked

"What did you tell her?"

"I'll let her explain you better find a way to wake her up," He said before hanging up.

Elizabeth grabbed a dishcloth and dampened it from the sink, "Teyla," She said as she pressed the damp cloth over her friend's temples and forehead, "Teyla," she repeated.

Tina came walking up, "Why's Mommy takin' a nap on the floor?"

"Mommy will be fine," Elizabeth told her, "just give her a minute."

She continued to press the damp cloth until Teyla finally moaned and her eyes fluttered opened. Teyla sat up rubbing her sore head, "Don't tell me I fainted."

"I'd be lying," Elizabeth admitted.

Tina flung herself into her mother's arms, "Why you take nap Mommy?"

Teyla smiled at her daughter, "Mommy was a little tired is all sweetheart," She lied, "Why don't you go to your room and play, Mommy needs to talk with Aunt Elizabeth privately."

Reluctantly the little girl left. Elizabeth helped her friend up and walked over to the couch, "Alright what happened, what did Jack tell you?"

Teyla sighed and leaned forward covering her face with her hands, "Ronon's back."

Elizabeth's eyes widened, "He's what?!"

Teyla continued, "And he brought the Last Altera."

"He what?!"

Teyla ignored Elizabeth's questions; she shook her head, "What am I going to do?"

"Let me get over the fact that Ronon's back and he's brought the Last Altera then we can figure out what comes next," Elizabeth told her friend leaning back against the couch. "What about Terrin, who should tell Terrin?"

"He's coming back from a mission from Uldera tomorrow I can tell him then." Teyla replied numbly, she shook her head, "Five years, he abandoned me for five damn years and he shows up now!"

Elizabeth was quiet for a moment, "What are you going to do about Tina, what are you going to tell Ronon?"

"I'm not going to tell him a thing," Teyla decided.

"Teyla he's her father!"

"No he's not," Teyla said angrily, "To be a father he'd have to be there for her when she was born, taken care of her when she was sick, been there for her of one day of her life! He lost the right to be her father a long time ago."

* * *

A/N: Oooh Teyla is not happy with Ronon and next chapter the Shweir stuff begins! Review please 


	3. Surprise, Surprise

Disclaimer: We own nothing

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: Ronon finds out about Teyla's engagment and that she has a daughter but remember I said this fic has a lot of miscommunication in it.

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: At last John and Elizabeth meet and you get to find out why she hates him so much, let the Shweirage begin!

* * *

Chapter 2: Surprise, Surprise

There were perks to being the Last Altera, a lot of them. And a lot of people wanted to meet him, John's first day on the base was just one meeting after another as they asked him questions about his past, his abilities and his battle with the Rumaran. A face he's seen more than once was Daniel Jackson the man he was looking for right now, "You asked to see me?"

"Yes Jack called, he told me to tell you that they're letting Ronon go, he thought you might want to be the one to tell him."

John grinned and turned to leave but he remembered something, something he'd been meaning to ask, "Daniel, do you know Teyla Emmagen?"

Daniel looked up surprise, "Yes one of my colleague's is her friend, why?"

"Well Ronon…he would want to know where to find her," John explained.

"Oh," Daniel said knowingly, John didn't like the sound of that 'oh'. His bad feeling was confirmed when Daniel went on to say, "She's getting married."

"Really?" John asked disappointed.

"Yeah," Daniel nodded, "She has a daughter and everything."

"A daughter?" He repeated not believing what he was hearing. How was he going to break this to Ronon?

It was a question he still didn't have an answer to when he made his way to the prison level and stood in front of Ronon's cell.

Ronon smiled when John entered the cell, "Please tell me I'm getting out of here."  
"You're getting out of here," John told him and laughed at Ronon's visible relief, "I've also heard that the possibility of you getting a medal for finding the biggest edge the Trateran have ever had."

"I just need to get out of the cell," Ronon told him.

John turned somber, "We need to talk before you go anywhere."

"What is it?"

John sighed, "It's about Teyla, I found some information on her."

Ronon could tell that whatever it was it wasn't good, "What?" He asked uncertain about whether or not he wanted to hear what John had to say.

"She's getting married Ronon," The words seemed to echo throughout the small room. Ronon felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, the pain of those words consuming him.

Then a feeling of hope came over him, "But I'm here now, she won't marry him, now that I'm here because…she loves me."

"Ronon…" John began but Ronon interrupted.

"No, you don't understand, I have to do this I can do this, we belong together…"

"Ronon," He began again, "She has a daughter, do you hear me, they have a kid together." He watched all hope shatter, his friends' face fell, "You can't…you can't break them up Ronon, they're a family and it just…it wouldn't be right. Five years is a long time Ronon, she's moved on and you can't...you shouldn't try to get in the way."

Ronon nodded the only acknowledgment that he'd heard what John said. He knew that John was right; it was foolish for him to even think that he had a chance after five years of absence but that didn't stop the pain.

John smiled trying to be sympathetic, "Come on, let's go."

* * *

Ronon didn't know how he made it through the meeting with General O'Neill; the general had at first given him a tongue lashing for his actions five years before and then had commended him for his actions now. He'd been restored to duty, would receive an award and get all the praise and glory a hero received…and Ronon didn't give a damn about any of it. 

He was standing on the bridge overlooking the hangar bay, he could hear the shouts and sounds as the ships came in and left but his thoughts were a million miles away in the past, back five years before when he made a decision to sacrifice the life he loved to find the one thing the Trateran needed to win the war, if only he realized just how much he'd lose.

What could he do? Who could he blame? The answers were nothing and himself, he'd made the decision, had left the damn note telling her to move on. Anger ran through his veins and he slammed his fists on the railing, that didn't mean she was supposed to! He loved, had loved her for all the years they'd been apart and she'd…stopped. Stopped loving him stopped caring for him…stopped waiting for him.

For five years every time he closed his eyes he saw her face, when he had been in the darkest corners of the galaxy he would remember the past and he could find the light. Her memory gave him warmth in the cold and the dream of seeing her again had kept him going but now…his dream was gone.

"Daddy!" The shout of a little girl broke his thoughts he looked up and wished he hadn't.

_My luck can not be this bad_ he thought but he couldn't tear his eyes away. As if to cause him more pain he watched Teyla rushing across the hangar bay following what he assumed correctly was her daughter. They were rushing towards a man climbing out of his ship, probably from a mission.

The child with longish light brown hair wrapped herself around the man's leg; Teyla came up more slowly and hugged him as well. Ronon looked down to see that his knuckles had turned white from grasping the railing so hard. He looked up again at the three of them…the family and a feeling of rage came over him.

_That should be me_, he thought, _that should be my child, should be my fiancé…it should be me._ He turned and walked away in disgust.

Teyla stared at Ronon's retreating form from the railing above, she knew he saw her but didn't think he knew she saw him. She sighed in relief that he was gone and pulled away from Terrin, "There's something I have to tell you." She began ready to give him the shock of his life and silently prayed that was as close as she would ever get to Ronon again.

* * *

A couple of days later, Elizabeth was walking through the corridors beside General O'Neill as he finished explaining her new assignment. "Since Daniel is busy with other things, he thought you might be willing to work with the Last Altera." He grinned when he saw her expression, "You're excited about this." 

"Are you kidding?! This is what I've been dreaming about doing for years."

"I know, Daniel's acting like he ate a shipload of ice cream." Jack said, "He's literally bouncing off the walls."

She laughed, "Yes well once I meet my new partner, I'm sure I'll be joining him."

They rounded the corner and Elizabeth stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a man enter Jack's office. She turned around and eyed the general as a deep feeling of dread made home in her stomach, "Why is that man going into your office?"

"That man is the Last Altera," he replied and she groaned, "What do you know him?" he joked.

"More than I want to."

Now he was surprised, "Wait, you really know him?"

Elizabeth ignored the question, "I can't be partners with him," she stated.

"This isn't a matter of choice," Jack said, "The only other person who knows more about the Altera is Daniel."

"Then let him do it!"

"I need him on the main team, he can't be spared," Jack replied, "You're the only option."

"Jack, you don't understand when I say I can't be his partner I'm not kidding," she insisted.

"Give me your excuse then," he said.

Elizabeth hesitated before saying, "Its…personal."

"Then I'm afraid I can't help you," Jack said as he turned her around and pushed her ahead. He opened the door to is office and put on a smile, "Sheppard, I want to introduce you to your partner."

Elizabeth took in the face she'd tried to forget and saw that she hadn't forgotten a thing. That dark brown, mess hair was just as flyaway as she'd remembered. His smile was as captivating as ever and made his boyish good looks even more astounding. Those hazel eyes sucked her in, making it feel like he could see into her very soul. Those same eyes looked back at her blankly. He didn't recognize her.

"This is Elizabeth Weir," Jack continued, "Elizabeth, John Sheppard."

She stuck out a hand, "Hi," she greeted coolly.

He shook her hand, "Hi."

"You two are going to work together uncovering any Altera secrets and ways to destroy the Rumarans," O'Neill said, "It's a heavy load, but I think you can handle it."

"Alright," John replied.

"Fine," Elizabeth stated, still eyes John with contempt.

"Good, I'll inform you when you receive your first mission," Jack said, dismissing them from his office.

The minute the door closed behind them, John turned to his partner, "Well you hate me."

"What gave you that impression?" she asked icily.

"For starters, you look like you're trying to burn me alive with your eyes and you talk to me with about as much warmth as a blizzard."

"Well you deserve it," Elizabeth stated.

"That depends on the crime," he said.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and started to walk away, "I'm not surprised you don't remember me," she muttered to herself.

She made it a few feet away before his voice made her stop, "About four years ago, Bottomless Glass Bar, you were wearing a red blouse and a black skirt."

She spun around to face his devilish grin, "I remember," he said and watched as she stormed away.

* * *

The day was warm and bright as sunshine filtered in through the trees and speckled the small playground with light. Teyla sat on a bench talking with Laura Cadman, pausing every now and then to chastise Tina in her games. They both turned when Elizabeth stormed over and sat down beside Teyla. 

"What happened to you?" Laura asked.

"I met the Last Altera."

Her friend blinked in confusion and turned to Teyla, "Am I wrong, I thought she dreamed about meeting the Last Altera ever since she hit puberty."

"Oh yes," Teyla said, "What was he supposed to look like again, wavy blonde hair, dark blue eyes and muscles everywhere?"

"Stop it," Elizabeth snapped and stared at the dirt.

"Oh, what happened," Laura, the gossip queen, asked, "did he turn out to be ugly and repulsive."

"I wish."

Both friends looked startled by the answer, "Now this is serious," Laura said, "What's wrong with the guy?"

Elizabeth scraped at the dirt with her shoe before sighing and looking Teyla in the eye, "It's _him_."

The light dawned and, for Teyla, it all made sense, "It's _him_?!"

"Who is he?!" Laura demanded.

Teyla whirled around to face her, "You don't know?"

"I think that's rather obvious."

"You tell her," she told Elizabeth.

She fiercely shook her head in reply, "No, I can't tell her."

"Oh why not?" Laura asked, "What's wrong with him?"

"Let's just say this isn't the first time they've met," Teyla said cryptically.

She stared back at Elizabeth with a look of astonishment, "You've met the Last Altera before and you didn't tell anyone?!"

"I didn't know it was him," Elizabeth explained, "I barely had time. It all happened so fast."

That sent her antennae up, "What happened so fast?"

Elizabeth looked down at the dirt again and mumbled to her shoes something inaudible, "What?" Laura asked.

She sighed and looked up, "He's the one who…" Elizabeth winced before saying, "stole my virginity."

Laura's jaw nearly hit the ground, "WHAT?!" Elizabeth groaned and slumped down to where her head almost touched her knees, "You were seduced by the Last Altera?!"

She looked up and growled, "Say it louder, I don't think the entire complex heard you."

"Oh my gosh, I never thought this day would come," she declared, laughing so hard her sides hurt, "How did this happen?"

"You don't want to know."

"Oh but I think I do," she said with a grin.

"I wouldn't mind hearing this," Teyla agreed.

Elizabeth glared at her friends, "I hate both of you right now."

Laura teased, "I can deal with that."

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Over Four Years Ago_

_Narona was a beautiful world filled with great metropolises that twinkled with bright lights and were surrounded by deep forests and gushing rivers. Even though this was the world of her birth and a place visited often, Elizabeth was in a bleak mood. Exactly one year ago her mother had died on this day._

_Her father continued to grieve and had chosen to ignore his misery by burying himself in his work. Elizabeth was alone while she visited her mother's grave._

_That evening she decided to use an old fashioned remedy to relieve her pain, one her friend Teyla had longed to use throughout the nine months of her pregnancy after her boyfriend had abandoned her. Alcohol._

_So far she had halfway finished one glass of wine but was too busy caught up in memories to consider another one. Her mother had been her best friend. She'd always been there for her, always knew what to say whenever she was down. Elizabeth longed to talk to her again, especially now that her father was considering finding her a husband. Love was something her mother was open to discuss but she felt like she hadn't learned enough. She was 21 and she'd never experienced true passion._

"_Can I buy you a drink?"_

_Elizabeth turned around on her stool to face the man who had just spoken. She almost forgot to breathe as she admired how handsome he was. He wasn't anything like the fantasy she often imagined but he was striking. He had a sensual smile that made her heart throb against her rib and hazel eyes that held a comforting warmth. What really caught her fancy was his hair. It was dark brown in color, almost black, and was arranged in a messy kind of style. She could imagine many different ways he could achieve such a look._

"_Uh," she pondered over what her answer should be before saying, "sure."_

_He sat down on the stool beside her and signaled the bartender to pour her another, "What's a pretty woman like you doing in a place like this?"_

_Elizabeth met his eyes and smiled, "Maybe I come here often."_

_He shook his head, "Nah, your not the kind that frequent bars." He ordered himself a whiskey before saying, "My name's John Sheppard."_

"_A pleasure to meet you Mr. Sheppard."_

"_No mister, just John," he said, "And what's your name, unless you want to remain the Mysterious Woman in the Bar. I think I could live with that."_

_Laughing, she answered, "Elizabeth Weir."_

"_So, Elizabeth, what has brought you to The Bottomless Glass?"_

"_Why does it matter?" she asked._

"_I can't stand to see beautiful women sad and I've made it my job in life to try and perk them up when I see them."_

"_I'm flattered," she admitted, "but I don't believe you."_

"_Come on," John said, "It might help if you talk about it."_

_Elizabeth took a sip of her wine and sighed, "My mother died a year ago on this day."_

"_I'm sorry," he sympathized._

"_Thanks," she said, finishing off her second glass, "I miss her a lot." He fingers played with the gold necklace around her neck. A ruby dangled on the end of the chain set in gold plating._

"_Was that your mother's?" he asked._

_She nodded, "She gave it to me the day she died."_

_John was silent for several moments as he studied the jewel she wore, "I think you deserve another drink."_

_Elizabeth thought about it for several seconds. She was never much of a drinker and didn't know how much she could take; however, today she needed relief. "I'd like that."_

_About an hour later she was practically walking on air as her head buzzed because of the alcohol. John escorted her to her hotel room while she giggled over utter nonsense._

"_Is this my room?" she asked when he paused at the door._

"_That's what it says on your key," he told her as he unlocked the door and led her inside._

"_I don't know if you should be in here," Elizabeth mused with a smile._

"_You're a bit drunk," he explained, "I'm just lending you a hand."_

"_If I didn't know better, I would say you were a gentleman."_

"_What makes you think I'm not?" he asked._

"_A gentleman would never have let me get drunk," she explained._

_He smiled and stepped in closer, "I suppose a gentleman wouldn't do this either," he said as he leaned in and captured her lips with a kiss._

_His move startled her but was thrilling. It was short, but it still left her breathless, "No, he wouldn't," she said once it was over and then whispered "Do it again."_

_John complied and this time kept this one up until she was quiet dazed, "I don't normally do this sort of thing," she told him as he backed her up to the bed._

"_Do you want me to stop?" She shook her head with a smile. "Good," he said and gently laid her down onto the soft mattress._

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_The next morning, Elizabeth woke up with a splitting headache and her naked body tangled up in the sheets. She was alone._

_Groaning, she sat up and hesitantly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the blood stain on the sheets, confirming that last night was no dream. No, reality was quickly becoming a nightmare as her eyes darted to the bedside table where she remembered John had placed her mother's necklace after removing it from around her neck before continuing with their activities. _

_The table was empty and she realized what had happened. John Sheppard had scoped her out in the bar and claimed her as his next victim. The thief had stolen two things precious to her and she had no possible way of getting them back._

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"I never thought this would happen," she said as she finished her story, "I didn't think I'd ever see him again."

"Not only that, you never imagined that he'd be that Last Altera," Teyla said.

Elizabeth sat back on the bench and groaned, "My father is coming to visit in a few days, what am I going to tell him? I can't say that my partner is the man I had a one night stand with four years ago and that he turned out to be the only person that could end this war; that would give him a heart attack."

"You could just not tell him," Laura said, "he doesn't have to know."

"You mean lie to him?" she asked.

"Not lie, just not tell the whole truth," she explained, "There's a difference, subtle, but there is a difference."

"I can't work with him," Elizabeth said, "It's impossible."

"Don't think about him as the man who stole your virtue," Teyla told her, "think of him as the Last Altera."

"That's easier said than done," she stated.

"Forget the whole daddy issue and partner thing, let's get to the main event," Laura said with a smile, "How was he?"

Elizabeth stared at her friend in disbelief for several moments before standing up, "I'm leaving."

As she was walking away she heard Laura shout, "That good huh?" Yep, her life had become a living nightmare.

* * *

Teyla walked back to her apartment going over the data on her next mission that Jack had given her during the briefing. She looked at the watch on her arm and saw the time, she had to relieve her neighbor's teenage daughter from babysitting duty, quickly she hurried her pace as she made her way through the halls of the base. 

It was late and it was nearly deserted but when she rounded a corner who would be coming towards her but Ronon. They both stopped in their tracks when they caught sight of each other, all they could do was stare at one another. Teyla's first thought was to flee in the opposite direction but it was like she couldn't force her legs to move or tear her eyes away from him.

"How are you?" He finally spoke.

"I…I'm fine," She choked out the awkwardness of the situation making her nervous.

"Good," he replied.

"And you?" She began, "I hear you're a hero now."

"I guess," he said uncertainly.

"And you were right," she continued her voice becoming angry, "you found the Last Altera…but so was I, it took you years to find him." Teyla glared at him no longer ignoring the elephant in the room, "Why did you leave?"

"Why didn't you wait?" Ronon attacked back.

She looked at him a mixture of anger and shock, "You're angry with me, _you_ are angry with _me_! I wasn't the one that abandoned you for _five years_!!!"

"I didn't abandon you," He defended himself, "and you seemed to do pretty well for yourself since I left."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I know about your fiancé."

She was silent for a moment, "Is that what this is about? That I didn't spend five years locked in my room wearing black and crying over pictures? You told me not to wait and guess what I didn't wait for you."

But she was wrong at least partially which was proven when Ronon said, "I saw your daughter."

Teyla froze as fear seared her all the way down to her toes, "What does she have to do with us?"

"She's what three?" He asked.

"She's turning four in a few weeks," Teyla admitted.

"Four?" Ronon began not surprised by that fact and clearly angry, "Well you didn't waste anytime did you? How long did you wait for me, a week?"

"Why…you…I…" Teyla could not believe what she was hearing. He actually thought that as soon as he left she'd jumped into another man's bed! That her daughter was not his! He thought that her daughter wasn't his. The realization came over her and suddenly she saw it, a way out of this mess. A way to protect her daughter from being heartbroken by him. "Why does it matter?" she asked, "you and I were over as soon as you walked out the door, you told me not to wait why does it matter how long?"

"I guess it doesn't anymore," He replied a little crestfallen.

"Excuse me," she began to turn around, "I have to go home to _my_ daughter."

"Teyla," He grabbed her arm to keep her from leaving.

When she turned to look at him it was a moment of electricity, she'd never thought she'd be this close to him again. Teyla looked into his eyes and just for a moment she was afraid he could see what she wasn't telling him. But she could see what he wanted, a chance, a chance to make things right and to be with her once again. For a split second she actually thought he might still be in love with her but she quickly discarded that fact, no one in love does what he did. He just wanted another chance to mess with her head and her heart was stone where he was concerned.

"It's too late," she replied to the question that had never really been asked. Ronon released her arm and she walked away breathing a sigh of relief and silently willing her heart to stop beating and…for it to stop hoping.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Hmmm So John took a couple things from Liz and you just know that her father is going to find out, things become interesting when Ronon and Teyla meet at a restraunt together. Review please 


	4. Bar Fights, Dates and Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: We own nothing at all

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: Hey sorry for the long wait but we got caught up in The Libra Trilogy but lucky for you guys we hit some writers block on the first chapter of the third part and we decided to update this story. I think all you Spanky fans will like this chapter.

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: Pretty funny in the beginning with John in this chapter. Things will continue to be hilarious as this story continues so if you are a fan of comedy you will love it.

* * *

Chapter 4: Bar Fights, Dates and Secrets Revealed

Ronon hadn't left the apartment he shared with John in over a week. All he did was mope and chug down beer bottles to help numb the pain. "I'm all for drinking loads of alcohol," John said lightly, "but you gotta get out of this place."

"I like this place," he replied, "It's a nice place, very cozy."

"Yes, the empty beer bottles and piles of dirty dishes do add a homey feel to the place."

"What do you want?" Ronon growled at his sarcasm.

"Come out with me, Lorne and Rodney," John said, "We're going to that bar, Lucky Star, and I think you should come."

"You mean McKay's talking to me?" he asked.

John frowned, "Why wouldn't he be?"

"Well, Weir and Cadman are Teyla's best friends so they can't talk to me and since Beckett and Cadman stopped dancing around each other three years ago he has to give me the silent treatment as well."

"Oh," he said, silent for a moment before saying, "Well I can guarantee Rodney, Lorne and myself will be willing to talk to you the entire evening over shots of whiskey."

Ronon sat up from the bed, "Why are you so determined to get me out of here?"

"No reason."

"You're a good liar, Shep, but not a great one."

"Alright, the truth is I think if you get out you might just…" John paused as he tried to think of a way to word this, "find someone else."

"No."

"Just…"

"No."

"Would it…?"

"No."

"Can you say something else besides no?" John asked.

"Yes."

"Now were getting somewhere," he teased, "Alright, I promise you won't have to talk to any pretty girls, just come with us to the bar."

He sent him a stony glare before getting up, "Only to shut you up."

The band of four men entered the bar and commandeered a table. The bartender, nicknamed Lucky hence the name Lucky Star, took their orders and passed out the different glasses of alcohol.

"Hey that one's hot," John pointed to a leggy blonde sitting at the bar.

"In more ways than one," Lorne said knowingly.

"Samantha Carter's better," Rodney said.

"Samantha Carter's married."

"It won't last," he replied.

"Keep dreaming Rodney," Marcus teased, "and you'll be alone forever."

"What about her?" John nodded to a pretty brunette entering the Lucky Star.

"Stop it," Ronon growled, "You said you wouldn't talk about girls."

"Actually I said you wouldn't have to talk to a girl I didn't say we couldn't talk about them nor scope out potential partners."

He raised an eyebrow, "You're looking for a serious relationship?"

John grinned, "Not that kind of partner."

"Let's stop talking about girls," Rodney suggested.

"Why, you jealous cause you can't get any?"

He took a defensive stance, "I can get girls!"

"In your head."

"Oh now that's just…"

"What'd you do when your occupation was a thief?" Lorne asked John, changing the subject, "You must have a bunch of interesting stories."

"Yeah, I've got a few," he said.

Ronon finished his drink, "Tell them about the time you seduced the girl who turned out to be a virgin."

He looked down at his drink, "I don't know if I'm comfortable with that one."

"Too bad, I'm interested," Marcus said.

"Me too," Rodney said.

"Well I'm not."

"Come on, what could it hurt?" Ronon asked, "You told me."

"That was different."

"Why?"

John shrugged unconvincingly, "It just was."

"Good argument," Lorne said.

"Look, it was not my proudest moment," he said, "I mean I did steal two things from her when I was only aiming for one."

"What else did you take from her?" Rodney asked, "Besides the obvious."

"It was a necklace."

"Hmm," he mused suspiciously, "Was it a ruby set in gold plating?"

"Yeah."

"With the engraved initials H. L. W.?"

"I think so," John said.

Rodney started laughing hysterically, making his friends look at him oddly. "Has he finally cracked?" Lorne voiced aloud.

"I can't believe it was you!" he howled with laughter.

"What about me is so unbelievable?" John asked.

"You slept with Elizabeth Weir!"

He visibly winced at Rodney's proclamation, something that didn't escape Ronon, "So that's why it was different, you already knew."

"Worse, she's my partner."

Ronon chuckled, "Boy, are you in trouble."

"Why cause she's my partner?" John asked.

"No, cause her father's standing right behind you."

"What?" John turned around but all he saw was a large fist flying towards him and then nothing.

His now unconscious form fell against a man taking a sip of a very tall glass of beer causing him to spill. His friend beside him began laughing and the drunken man, his shirt sopping with beer, took offense and knocked him down to the floor. A brawl broke out. Stools were uplifted from their resting places and bashed over men's backs, beer bottles were cracked over heads. The smell of alcohol and blood stirred the primitive urge to tear off a foe's head.

In the midst of all this chaos, Ronon had scooped up John's unconscious body and worked his way to the door. "Now this was fun," he declared.

* * *

Elizabeth, Teyla and Laura were enjoying a girl's night of Friday Night Poker, one Elizabeth was winning. She was in good spirits, the best she'd been in ever since she'd found out that John Sheppard was the Last Altera and her new partner. 

"Read em and weep," she cheered as she laid down her cards.

"Geeze you are on your game tonight," Laura whined as Elizabeth raked in her chips.

"I'm just a good card player."

"I think she's cheating," Teyla voiced playfully.

"Hey, that's not fair," she stated.

"We have to do something to heal our wounded pride," she continued.

Elizabeth laughed, "Tonight is actually a good night."

The door to Teyla's apartment opened and all three women looked up when a loud voice boomed, "Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth left the table, "Dad, what's wrong? I thought you were at Lucky's."

"I was," her father said in a tone that made her wince inside, "While I was there I happened to overhear a very interesting conversation between a group of men."

"Since when do you eavesdrop?" she asked, a little playfully.

Her father was unmoved by her comment, "Do you know a John Sheppard?"

Immediately, her face paled, "Uh…no?"

"Strange because I heard him say he was the man who seduced you but I'm sure that was all a misunderstanding, right?"

"Uh oh," Laura whispered unable to look away from the scene unfolding in front her.

"Umm, Dad," she began, "Can we talk about this somewhere else?"

"No, we are going to talk about this now."

Elizabeth panicked and looked around the apartment for some way to get out of this. At that moment, the door to the second bedroom opened. "Mommy?" Tina came out of her room, rubbing her sleepy eyes, "What's going on?"

"We can't discuss this in front of a child," she gestured to Tina.

Her father gave her a look that clearly said he didn't care, "Did he seduce you?"

"Child," she pointed emphatically, "standing right there."

"I see a child standing right in front of me," he stated, crossing his arms.

"Oh, good one," Laura remarked, earning a glare from Elizabeth.

"But I'm not a child anymore, Dad," she said, "and as an adult, I have the responsibility of making my own decisions."

"As far as I can tell your decisions have been extremely irresponsible."

"That doesn't matter, they were _my_ decisions."

"Well led to this decision to cavort in sexual relations with the first man you saw?" he asked.

"Tina, come here," Teyla waved her daughter over, sat her in her lap and covered her ears.

"It wasn't like that," Elizabeth said, "And I can't believe you just said 'sexual relations'."

"This is like a horror movie," Teyla commented.

"Only way more entertaining," Laura teased.

"Then what was it?" her father asked.

"A very bad hangover," she explained, "I was on Norona and I was missing Mom, so I went to this bar and he started talking to me and I drank too much."

"Are you saying he took advantage of you?" he inquired.

"Not quite."

"What does that mean?"

"While I was drunk, I was not completely robbed of my senses," she admitted, "I swear on normal circumstances I never would have let it happen but these were not normal circumstances and I was quite willing to do whatever he wanted."

Her confession sparked up his anger again, "How could you allow yourself to get drunk in front of a man like that?"

"I have asked myself that same question a thousand times," Elizabeth said.

"So you're not going to do anything this foolish again?"

"Pick any holy object and I'll swear on it," she assured him, smiling a little to smooth the waters.

"Well now that's over with," Teyla said as she released her hold over her daughter's ears.

"You know, General Weir," Laura said as she left the table to put an empty glass in the sink, "I can't believe you just overheard the fact that your daughter was seduced by a rogue and you left the guy intact."

His silence was the answer.

"What did you do?" Elizabeth asked him.

"What any father would do," he replied.

A look of horror appeared in her eyes, "Please tell me you didn't cut _anything_ off."

"Here we go again," Teyla covered Tina's ears again.

"No," he said, "he was unconscious but not dismembered."

"Oh my god," she gasped and raced to grab her coat.

Her father followed her, "Elizabeth!"

Once they had both left the apartment Teyla released her daughter. "Well that was entertaining," Laura said as she helped her clean up.

"Poor Elizabeth," Teyla sympathized, "To have your father find out that you were seduced by the very man who did the deed."

"I know it's like your worst nightmare coming true."

"Mommy?" Tina spoke up.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"What's sexual mean?"

Teyla's eyes widened with shock while Laura laughed, "Good luck with that one."

* * *

It was an effort just to open his eyes when John finally regained consciousness. He put a hand on his throbbing head, "Did I fall down a cliff or something?" 

"No," Ronon said, handing him an ice pack, "Elizabeth Weir's father overheard the fact that you seduced his daughter and decided to defend her honor."

"I remember now," a fearful thought entered his mind and he quickly reached beneath the sheets. He openly sighed of relief when he found every part of his anatomy was still intact.

"All he did was knock you out," Ronon said.

"That's a relief," John said, putting the ice to his swollen eye.

"You lied."

He turned to look at him with his good eye, "What are you talking about?"

"You told me you didn't remember her name, you lied didn't you?"

"I might be going blind in one eye and you want to know if I lied before?"

"Yep."

"You're a cruel friend," John declared.

"Just answer the question."

He took down the ice pack and played with the corners, "Yeah," he confessed, "you mentioned her name when you were talking about Teyla and I didn't know how you'd react if I told you that I stole her virtue and her mother's necklace."

"I could tell you right now, I wouldn't have punched you," Ronon said, "In fact I probably would have laughed."

"I know…I guess it just felt weird."

"I'm guessing that this is painful right now," he said.

"Very."

"I'll get some pain reliever," Ronon got up from the chair he'd been sitting in to walk to the small medicine cabinet. There was a knock on the door, so he tossed John the bottle and went to answer that. He never expected to find Elizabeth Weir on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Is he still alive?"

"You're talking to me?"

"Answer the question."

"If you're talking about John he is breathing and in fairly good health," he informed her.

"Can I see him?"

"Is your father going to return to finish the job he started?"

"I sent him back home," Elizabeth assured him just as John appeared in the door. She gasped when she saw the purple flesh surrounding his eye, "Oh my god."

"Pretty ain't it?" John teased before turning to Ronon, "Give us a few moments okay?"

"Sure," Ronon said as he let Elizabeth into the apartment and waited outside.

Elizabeth took a quick sweep of the apartment before concluding this was a bachelor's pad in every way. "So what brings you to my humble home?" John asked.

"I just had a very interesting conversation with my father and I figured I had to do damage control."

"Oh well thanks for your concern," he said dryly.

"I hadn't told my father about…that night."

"I got that when I saw his fist flying towards my face."

"I'm very sorry," she apologized sincerely, "I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Apology accepted."

Elizabeth wasn't sure why but those two words seemed to boil deep inside of her. Here she was apologizing to the man who seduced her and stole her virginity and all because her father punched him after overhearing him bragging to his friends about his conquest. Yes, the universe was about to implode.

She snapped. "You know, you should be apologizing to me."

John looked her up and down, "You seem to be in prime condition with nothing turning a lovely shade of purple."

"It's not my fault my father did this to you."

"If you had told him about our little sleepover on Norona this," he pointed to his swollen eye, "wouldn't have happened."

"Well if you hadn't announced to the entire bar that you stole my virginity you wouldn't have provoked my father," Elizabeth challenged.

"I didn't tell anyone…except Ronon," he finished.

"I don't believe you."

"Why would I tell anyone?"

"Because to you," she began, "stealing people's prized possessions are a game."

John took a step closer to her so she had to look up to meet his eyes, "That's what you think of me?"

"You haven't proven to me otherwise."

"I suppose this is the part where I say 'I'm going to prove you wrong' but I don't really see the point," he told her.

"Fine with me," she said, "I never wanted anything from you. All I wanted was to never see you again but you showed up anyways and to make matters worse you are the only hope to beating the Rumarans."

"I'm just full of surprises aren't I?" he gave her a smug smile even though she could see there was anger in his eyes.

"I'm leaving," Elizabeth said walking away towards the door.

"You could have told me."

She stopped and whirled around to face him, "What?"

"Before, you could have told me you were a virgin," he said.

"Would that have stopped you?" she asked, "Did you feel guilty?"

"If I said yes, would you believe me?" he inquired.

A moment stretched between them before she shook her head.

"Then I'll say what you want, no."

"Good," she turned away again but he grabbed her arm.

"I didn't do anything you didn't want that night," John said.

"I know that."

"And now?" he asked leaning in closer, "What do you want now?"

Elizabeth felt her heart skip a beat and the blood rush through her veins but she forced herself to say, "I want to leave."

John took a step back and gestured to the door, "Then leave."

Her traitorous body was still rippling with emotion as she left the apartment. She leaned against the door and willed for her heart to stop racing. "You hate him," she whispered aloud, "remember you hate him."

"Do you?"

Elizabeth eyed Ronon with contempt before pushing off the door and walking away.

* * *

After the whole fiasco with Elizabeth and her father Ronon decided it would be good to get out of the apartment. He ended up in the hangar bay working on his ship; the whole six weeks on Karaden had left his ship badly in need of repairs. 

John didn't come with him, since he got his black eye plenty of women on the base had been giving him their sympathies…and other things. Ronon was beginning to think that John would give himself another black eye when this one healed to keep up the attention.

Unfortunately for him when he crawled out from under his ship, he looked up and saw Teyla talking to one of the managers about her own ship. She caught sight of him around the same time as he saw her, after openly staring at him for a few moments she quickly diverted her attention back to the hangar bay manager but every so often Teyla's eyes would dart back to Ronon. Ronon knew this because he watched her.

Half an hour later Ronon decided that fate hated him again, a teenage daughter of some general or other walked into the hangar bay holding the hand of Teyla's daughter. The little girl broke free and ran screaming to her mother, who caught her in a fierce hug and turned a surprised face towards the teenager.

Teyla talked with the girl for a few minutes, Ronon guessed the teenager was explaining why she had to leave. Soon enough Teyla was left alone with her daughter in the hangar bay. Ronon crawled underneath his ship again; he couldn't stand watching that little girl. When it was just Teyla he could pretend that Terrin and her daughter didn't exist, but when they were around it was just a constant slap in the face that he no longer had any claim over Teyla.

While underneath the ship he glanced up and saw two small pink tennis shoes standing outside of the ship, he pulled himself out of the ship and saw the little girl he despised so much with an impish grin that only made her face look more angelic, he hated that. "Hiya," she said cheerfully, "I'm Tina, who are you?"

"Ronon," he mumbled begging for the fates to kill him where he stood.

"You sound cranky," Tina observed, "maybe you need a nap."

Teyla realized just where her daughter was, she rushed over, "Tina what are you doing over here?" she asked grabbing her daughter's hand ready to drag her away.

"He new Mommy," the child explained, "I want to say hi."

"Well now you've said hi so let's go."

Ronon was amused by Teyla's blatant need to get her daughter away from him, "You know you shouldn't bring a child here."

"I didn't have much of a choice, her sitter Marta had a family emergency that I couldn't very well…" Teyla paused, "why am I explaining myself to you? You certainly have no claim over me or my daughter."

"What about your friends, Elizabeth or Laura, I'm sure they could take her."

"There wasn't enough time but yes sure I'll call them up immediately and have them watch Tina."

"It doesn't do much good now," Ronon pointed out, "she's already been in here for a while, you're lucky she didn't get hurt."

"She is _my _daughter _mine._" Teyla pointed out, "you are not a father and you have no say over what I do or what happens to _my_ daughter."

"Yeah well you're doing a real fine job as a mother," Ronon said sarcastically.

Teyla sat there a steamed for a few seconds then slapped Ronon squarely across the face, "Mommy you hit someone!" Tina gasped as Teyla all but dragged her away.

"I was provoked."

"You say don't hit nobody!"

"Yes well that man is nobody," Teyla explained, "and I want you to stay away from him."

"But why?"

"Just stay away from him," Teyla told her, "alright?"

"Okay," Tina said quietly, "he just look like he need to cheer up."

"That's very sweet," Teyla said softly, "but he can cheer himself up."

* * *

With an armful of reports, Elizabeth walked slowly towards John Sheppard's apartment. Jack had pulled her aside that morning and happily informed her that she needed to get to work with the Last Altera. She knew he loved to make her life miserable. 

After last week, she would have gladly chosen to never see John again unfortunately that was not an option for her. She stopped in front of the door but didn't knock. It was ominous, this barrier blocking her from him. If she signaled for it to be opened she would be at his mercy again, something a piece of her wouldn't mind. She thought she was over him. Maybe for the past couple of years she would pretend that she had meant something to him but she had always known the truth, so why did it hurt?

Elizabeth took a deep breath and closed her eyes before knocking. There was a slim chance of hope that he wasn't home but that was torn to shreds when the door opened. John looked at her with surprise, "Of all the people I thought would be knocking on my door, you didn't make the list. No offense intended."

"None taken," she replied and walked past him into the apartment.

"Sure, come on in," he responded dryly, "make yourself at home."

Elizabeth noticed some lace peeking out from under the sofa and pulled it out. It turned out to be a black bra and her heart sank against her will, "Looks like you've said that to other girls as well."

"Don't tell me you're jealous," he said.

"Not in the least," she replied, tossing the skimpy piece of lingerie on the floor.

"So what brings you here?" he asked, taking a seat on the sofa

"Jack informed me that since we are partners we have work to do," she pointed to the reports on the coffee table.

"Light reading huh?"

"We are also leaving for a mission on Korit in two days."

"Thanks for the info," he replied, picking up a report and opening it. Elizabeth selected one herself but remained standing. "I don't bite you know," he said gesturing to the open spot on the couch.

She eyed the bra lying on the floor, "I'd rather stand in case, due to recent activity, the sofa collapses."

"Good to see jealousy gives you a sense of humor," he grinned.

"I'm not jealous," she stated just as a knock sounded on the door.

John tossed the report on the table and left the sofa to answer the door. Elizabeth heard giggles which warned her that she wouldn't like the person who she was just about to meet.

"Sorry, but I like, think I like left something here."

"Well come on in," he invited, "Let's see if we can find it."

Elizabeth saw him return with a beautiful blonde she recognized vaguely as one of the commander's daughters. The woman's vacant blue eyes turned from full of glitter to malice, "Who is she?"

"His masseuse," she replied.

"A what?"

"You sure can pick them, John," Elizabeth said, "I think you've got a real winner here."

"Candy…" he began.

"Now that's a real treat."

"Candy," he continued, "this is my partner, Elizabeth Weir."

"Partner, as in your wife?" Candy asked in a suspicious tone.

"No!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

"She's not my wife," he continued.

"And I am never going to be his wife," she added.

"Oh," Candy said, "Well that's a relief." She turned back to John and turned on her smile, "So today was like soooo great."

"Oh boy," Elizabeth muttered and quickly escaped to the kitchen to look for either some alcohol or a knife. Getting drunk or stabbing the little trollop were two very attractive options.

The door opening interrupted her hunt and Ronon entered the apartment. He eyed her with interest, "What are you doing here?"

"I was working with my partner until a more important matter arose," she replied.

"What important matter?"

"A leggy blonde important matter."

"Which blonde?" Ronon asked, "Jala or Kari?"

"Candy."

"New one then," he said.

Elizabeth decided to end her search for a weapon and leave the apartment, "Still not talking to me then, huh?"

"No I'm not," she replied.

"I'm surprised," he said, "I thought you would be happy since I made your dreams come true."

Elizabeth frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"I brought you the Last Altera."

"Please return him."

"What if he wasn't…him?" Ronon asked, "What if he was exactly what you wanted, would you still hate me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you hurt my best friend!" she shouted, "You left her all alone, for a noble cause granted, but on a foolish endeavor. One that turned out to be productive, I guess," she muttered, "but you still left!"

"I did the right thing!" he defended, "I found him didn't I!"

At this point both John and Candy had arrived to silently observe this argument. "That doesn't matter," Elizabeth continued, "You abandoned her, pregnant and alone!" As soon as the words left her mouth, she slapped a hand over it and her eyes grew huge.

"What?!" Ronon exclaimed.

"I…I didn't say that," she said, "You just abandoned her, nothing else."

"Teyla…abandoned…pregnant…" he said as his mind wrapped around Elizabeth's accidental confession. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her, "Are you saying Teyla's daughter is my daughter?!"

"Uh…"she searched for a good lie but came up short. Ronon released her and stomped towards the door, "Wait!" she called after him but the door slammed closed.

She turned to John, her only hope, "Help me stop him!"

John grinned, "Are you kidding, I'm gonna watch."

* * *

After the incident in the hangar bay and a long rant to Laura about the imbecile that is Ronon Laura took Tina away for a few hours so Teyla could have some quiet and work on getting rid of the headache she had acquired. 

She lay down on the couch and relished in the silence…that is until loud banging on the door broke it. "Not happening," she muttered and pulled herself up on the couch and stumbled her way to the door.

Teyla opened the door and snapped awake as soon as she saw Ronon outside of it, she shut the door as quickly as she could before he could react and step inside. "What are you doing here?!" she yelled from inside her apartment.

"You were pregnant?!"

"Four years ago," Teyla said, "that generally occurs when you have a child."

"Is this child my child?!"

Teyla's eyes widened as she sank down to the floor, "No," she told him wavering a little.

"I don't believe you."

She tried to think of a come back, "Go away!"

"Open the door!"

"No!"

"I want a straight answer Teyla!" Ronon yelled from behind the door.

"Go straight to hell!"

John caught up with Ronon then who was still banging on the door for entrance, "Did she tell you anything."

"Does it look like it?"

"I don't think banging on the door is going to get it open," John pointed out.

"Then what do you suggest I do?" Ronon asked annoyed. John waved his hand and the door opened, "Thanks," Ronon said and rushed inside.

Teyla was standing there stunned, "How did you do that?"

"The Last Altera likes me it gives me a few favors."

"Another reason for me to hate him."

Ronon glared at her, "Do I have a daughter?"

Teyla looked him in the eye, "No, _I_ have a daughter _you_ do not."

"Were you pregnant with her when I left?"

"That is none of your concern." Teyla told him.

"It is my concern if she is my child," Ronon said angrily.

"You weren't concerned about her when you left." Teyla pointed out.

"So she is my child."

Teyla glared at him, "I didn't say that."

"Just answer the damn question!" Ronon yelled.

"Fine," Teyla shouted back, "yes you are the one who got me pregnant, only you and no one else!"

Ronon was silent for a moment taking in the news, "You should have told me."

"I believe I just did," Teyla said sarcastically.

"Before…"

"Before what?" Teyla asked, "Before you left because I have news for you I was rushing back home to tell you when you were walking out the door and out of my life for _five years_!!!"

"Then you should have told me when I got back!"

"You were gone for five years! That means you missed my entire pregnancy, her first steps, birthdays and you missed out on your chance to be a part of her life!"

"What are you saying?!" Ronon asked very angry now, "You're not going to let me be her father?!"

"You are _not_ her father," Teyla told him, "her father is the man that was at her first birthday, her father is the man who spends the afternoon watching her favorite program her father is the man that has been there for every single moment of her life!"

"Terrin," Ronon said rolling his eyes.

"Yes Terrin, he was there for me when I needed him throughout my pregnancy, he was there when she took her first steps and he is going to be the one that will be there the rest of her life!"

"_I_ am her father!" Ronon explained, "And _I_ will be there for her now!"

"I won't allow it." Teyla stated firmly.

"What do you mean you won't allow it?"

"I mean you gave up your rights when you left," Teyla explained, "You don't get to be her father!"

"Mommy what's going on?" Teyla and Ronon turned to see Laura and Tina in the doorway.

"Nothing sweetheart," Teyla turned to Ronon, "this man was just leaving."

Ronon was staring at the little girl who looked back at him with his own eyes he realized, Tina had his eyes. He also found that he couldn't argue with Teyla in front of his daughter. He with a glare at Teyla he left leaving Teyla alone with Laura and Tina.

As soon as he left Teyla collapsed onto the couch and the tears she had bottle up inside came rushing out. "What is it?" Laura asked.

"He knows," Teyla explained brushing away the tears, "and I don't know what I'm going to do."

TBC

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Next chap the Prank War begins between John and Elizabeth and Ronon still tries to convince Teyla to allow him in Tina's life, he also learns about the manner of his 'death', trust me you'll want to stick around for this. 


End file.
